


Sweet Dreams

by Millita



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, Dream Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millita/pseuds/Millita
Summary: Remember how Solomon immediately asked Belphegor to form a pact with him after the entire Lilith MC thing happened. What if he was really serious about that and kept trying to form that pact..And what if Belphegor was actually way stronger than he let on.Yes, I'm making this a ship and you fuckers can't stop me. Also, I wrote this in my notes app at 3am so please don't judge me to harshly. ^w^;
Relationships: Belphegor/ Solomon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea that because Belphegor sleeps so much and is the Avatar of Sloth he can control the dream realm and enter/manipulate other people's dreams and his own but he isn't always completely aware of it.  
> This is a really short drabble but I like the idea of Belphegor having dream manipulation powers and also the idea of him and Solomon becoming fascinated with each other.  
> So maybe expect more ;3

Belphie let his hand linger on Solomon’s chest for a moment longer. The wizard was looking up at him dazed and flushed. Belphie didn’t quite remember what happened seconds before this or what strange occurrence led him to be here straddling Solomon’s lap. Still, nearly every ounce of his body was beaming with pride. He could feel himself bursting at the seams. Not sure where his eyes were focused, he took in the pretty picture of the wizard again.

Solomon’s hair was messy and pushed back, a change which made him decidedly more attractive. His amber eyes were glossy, and his lips were in a slight part slight pout which Belphie always found annoying. But tonight, tonight he was filled with something other than annoyance.

He let his eyes trail down, abandoning the wizard’s pretty face. Solomon was shirtless, with each of his pacts on display. On the right side of his chest was Asmodeus’s familiar cursive and flamboyant seal. Belphie cursed under his breath, muttering about how rude it was of Asmodeus to take such an important spot. As for the other pacts, they were much larger than his brothers, indicating his wizard had made some serious deals. How annoying.

Belphie clicked his tongue, moving his palm across the human’s skin. He hummed, exploring Solomon’s chest.

“No open spots for me... Well, how did you expect this to work?”

“...My back.”

Solomon’s voice was strained and weak. Belphie loved hearing it like that. He couldn’t remember the last time he heard it. Up until this point part of him was convinced the wizard was just a pretty doll.

“Your back...” Belphie rose from his spot and took three careful strides around Solomon’s seat. He peered curiously at the sorcerer’s back. This too was covered in pacts, except for a large open spot on his left side. Belphie clicked his tongue.

“Saving this for someone special or just me? I certainly don’t like being assigned such a shitty spot...hidden...”

He got the feeling Solomon wanted to protest but couldn’t. The wizard wasn’t bound by anything (at least anything visual) but his willpower had all but diminished. Belphie took the opportunity to grab a fistful of the sorcerer’s hair.

“You really wanted me to mark you so bad you left me a spot.” He cooed, leaning over to whisper into the boy’s ear.

“I- “Solomon’s mouth closed as quickly as it opened when he felt Belphie’s claws tracing along his neck. The demon gently squeezed, earning a small restrained gasp from the human. Belphie chuckled, immediately mocking the sound.

“Barely anything on your collarbone here. I think I’ll put my name somewhere people will see it.”

“G... go…ahead” Solomon choked out in an unfamiliar complacent tone that Belphie could definitely get used to.

“Would you like that, mighty and power wizard? Seeing my symbol when you undress yourself? Making yourself available to me at all times? Being at my beck and call?”

Solomon’s face is flushed and a mixture of pained and confused. He obviously has a witty reply prepared, some deal to make that benefits him more than Avatar of Sloth. But he can’t make it out. Instead he only offers a weak submissive gasp when Belphie tugs his hair. The demon is about to get a taste of his neck when everything fades.

\---------------------

Belphie jolts awake, saddened by the utter lack of Solomon’s presence in his room. He looks across his bed to Beel sleeping peacefully and feels his stomach turn. What the hell was doing dreaming about something like that with his most innocent brother so close? His cheeks flush as a much more concerning thought enters his head: What the hell was he doing dreaming about Solomon?

\-----------------------

Across the campus in Purgatory Hall, Solomon jolted awake. He was sweaty and out of breath, panting for his dear life. He looked around his room, half expecting to meet glowing eyes. There was nothing of the sort. Instead he was met with a collection of torn papers with burned sigils covering the top of his bed. The wizard ran his fingers through his hair, grappling with the fact that his protection spells just barely kept him alive. That was the last time he entered Belphie’s realm unprepared.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Where are the actual dicks, right?
> 
> tumblr: https://erraticsapphic.tumblr.com/  
> nsfw twitter: https://twitter.com/lgpeachmilktea


End file.
